<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know by Mirkys_Concubine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624077">You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine'>Mirkys_Concubine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know - Reader/Bucky saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Broken Engagement, Cheating, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve walked into was a catacomb of missed chances, squandered love, utter betrayal, and regret plastered on the walls. Poster sized prints weren't taped to the walls, oh no, **** glued reprints of him fucking another woman on whatever space she could manage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know - Reader/Bucky saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**** is Reader or Y/N.</p><p>This is complete.<br/>There could possibly be more but no promises.<br/>Steve isn't Yandere Dark but there's a hint of fucked up Steve. If you point it out I'll send you a virtual cookie ;)</p><p>I have a few more marvel stuff i wanna get through. So many WIPs i want to get rid of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>You Know</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.jamesallen.com/engagement-rings/vintage/14k-rose-gold-octagonal-halo-engagement-ring-item-58580?cur=USD&amp;km_source=google&amp;km_medium=cpc&amp;km_term=55624603325&amp;km_campaign=834240420&amp;km_keyword=&amp;km_adid=282376939437&amp;km_account=shoppingengagementringstyles&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjw-Mr0BRDyARIsAKEFbefN0LusmtvVCX0WdhXp4px2418CCTVT9V4zxyrsrrbpSw_glrxXwF0aAm--EALw_wcB">Engagement Ring</a>
</p>
<hr/><p>You didn't need or want a boyfriend... Or girlfriend for that matter.<br/>
One minute you were fine and dandy wiping down a table and the next your tray whizzed through the air and smacked a perv in the head.<br/>
And again.<br/>
And again.<br/>
And again.<br/>
If someone gropes your ass the logical reaction would be murder. At least that's what your mama had taught you.<br/>
Kill them like the roach they were.<br/>
Maybe that's when he saw you more than a random part time human he interacted with? He had swooped in, plucked the tray out of your hand, and broke it in half over the guys head.<br/>
Of course you politely said thank you before landing a solid kick into the perv. Not the face. If there weren't cameras you'd have stomped on his head.<br/>
Twice.<br/>
The way your mama had taught you.<br/>
That was then.<br/>
Before routine.<br/>
When he had to stalk you for a date in his goofy bashful self. When his best friend would get a kick of the 'old Steve' that was a mess around girls. When he had... no... there was no sense in getting nalstagic.<br/>
While you didn't want a boyfriend you never expected to get married. Steve's friends had been more excited than you, magazines and samples had taken over the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen. You lit them on fire on the roof in one of the communal pits and lounged with takeout and wine. It's where you sat and made the decision to leave.<br/>
You couldn't stay.<br/>
God what would your mother say if she had been alive? She'd be disappointed in you.<br/>
The ring was rose gold, shaped like an octagon, and while pretty you had been afraid you'd lose it. Tempting as it was to flush it down the toilet you left it in the freezer atop a bag of sweet corn.<br/>
You packed your clothes - the ones <strong>you</strong> had purchased - into one luggage, another luggage was your shoes and intimates, and your carry on bag was large enough for your toiletries and kindle.<br/>
The car you purchased - with cash and registered under an alias - had enough space in the trunk for the luggage. The lovely security guard had helped you - bless him - and then you drove off. You refused to look back and you refused to shed another tear.<br/>
Well planned and as thought out as one could get considering their ex was an avenger with questionable access to the interwebs. You waited until the Avengers were on a mission.<br/>
A friend of a friend helped with your makeup and prosthetics to make you look like an elderly man, and you had enough cash on you to fund a bank. No paper trails, no cell phones beyond a simple Nokia that had no internet access, and once you made it outside state lines and to a safe house you'll disappear.<br/>
Again.<br/>
No more chances at romance.<br/>
All men were the same.<br/>
Even all american test tube super hero's weren't immune to cheating and lying.<br/>
✖<br/>
Home.<br/>
It used to be warm, smelled of dessert, savory meals, music played in the background, **** off tune voice singing along, there was a garden scattered throughout the condo, fruit always filled a basket, and more importantly **** was there to make him feel human.<br/>
Less lonely.<br/>
Alive.<br/>
Loved.<br/>
Cherished.<br/>
That was home. One he worked hard to obtain.<br/>
What Steve walked into was a catacomb of missed chances, squandered love, utter betrayal, and regret plastered on the walls. Poster sized prints weren't taped to the walls, oh no, **** glued reprints of him fucking another woman on whatever space she could manage.<br/>
The glossy original prints hung from the ceiling right over their bed like a weird still mobile. With that thought Steve remembered the birth control pills and hoped she would never catch on as to how insane he really was over her.<br/>
The doorbell rang.<br/>
Had it been anyone else, Steve wouldn't have opened the door but instinct fueled his hand and trust didn't make him flinch as a fist hit him in the face and he was down. Dropped on his ass in his own home with an incensed soldier grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him like a rag doll before shutting the door and locking it.<br/>
✖<br/>
The island held an empty fruit basket and a ring. A frozen mockery of a promise he remembered in great detail from months ago. Bucky had found it as he had been gracious enough to offer a bag of frozen peas only to find a bag of sweet corn and a ring.<br/>
Steve wanted to cry.<br/>
He wanted to get angry.<br/>
He wanted to call Tony for a favor but he could do nothing but sit on a stool his fiancee, future wife, future mother to his children, now '<em>ex</em>', had picked out.<br/>
Only Bucky would probably kill him if he so much as sniffled.<br/>
The bag of sweet corn smacked him across the face none too gently and Steve winced. The other stool creaked as the crack and hiss of a Fanta soda being opened. Yet another check against him, **** made a point to stock the fridge with his and Bucky's favorites.<br/>
"Hope she was worth it."<br/>
"Buck..."<br/>
"Blond, green eyes, fake tits, didn't know desperate was your type."<br/>
Steve shut both eyes and slouched, "It was a mistake."<br/>
Bucky's brows lifted, soda can midway to his lips. "Fucking her for two months is now a mistake?"<br/>
"Look... I tried to stop it. Every time we met it just... Happened." It was stupid and in a way so true. He had tried stopping but some how they always end up fucking and every time he promised himself it was the last.<br/>
"Bullshit!" The can bent as it was slammed onto the counter. "You don't commit to marriage and then run off to fuck some floozie from legal!"<br/>
"I'm sorry!" Steve snapped, "I know I fucked up! It's on all the fucking walls!" Which was true. Even the fridge door had a blown picture of his face between slender legs and the freezer door a blown up shot of his cock being sucked. "I need to find her, apologise, and <strong>fix</strong> this." Bucky snorted, "I can fix this."<br/>
"**** has more respect for herself than you do of her."<br/>
"I love her." He did. Steve loved **** more than he'd love Peggy.<br/>
"You don't love a woman like **** and then fuck a bitch behind her back."<br/>
"It was a mistake." Steve grit out, irritated.<br/>
"Two months isn't a mistake. That's a fucking affair. Litteraly. You fucked like rabbits."<br/>
Steve stared, a frown tugging at his lips. "How do you know?"<br/>
Bucky stood and went for another soda only to stare at the woman splayed out for the world to see, "She is hot. Better looking than ****. It would've hurt more if you'd downgraded."<br/>
"**** is perfect!" Steve spat, throwing the bag of mushy corn where it burst as it hit a well.<br/>
"Look at her though." Bucky tapped on the breasts, "Nipples are spaced perfectly, more than a handfull, kudos to her surgeon."<br/>
"Kudos? When do you say kudos?"<br/>
"Must be on a low carb keto diet or those green smoothies, and even her belly button is worth cumming over."<br/>
Steve stared. Horrified. What was going on?<br/>
"And look at her skill!" A metal knuckle tapped at where the womana nose pressed against Steve's pubes. "Porn quality. The type of girl you want to teach you some shit."<br/>
"You know where she is." It wasn't a question. Bucky didn't talk like that. The man was a storm of swears, stares, and threats. Not... <em>this</em>. "Where is she?"<br/>
"Wish I knew so I could tell you to fuck off."<br/>
"She couldn't have gone far if she met with you, I might have time..."<br/>
"I haven't spoken to **** and i don't expect to hear from her again actually." Bucky ignored his <em>friend's</em> glare as he rummaged through the fridge for another soda and snagged a bag of cookies because only **** would hoard cookies in a refrigerator. "She left her phone in my apartment and instructions to watch her video."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
Bucky pulled out **** phone tucked on the inside of his jacket and tossed it to the other man. He returned to his seat, opened his soda, and munched on his cookies.<br/>
The phone wasn't password activated and a quick search proved most of the personal stuff like pictures and apps were deleted except for a single video.<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Hey Tiny.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
**** personal nickname for Bucky who had lost a bet but secretly was amused by it. The phone shook as **** had nearly dropped it with a swear. She looked as if she had been crying and she was chugging from a bottle of plum wine. Her favorite wine.<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Just wanted to say i will miss you and i love you. Like, really, really love you. I'd give you my kidney sorta love.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
She giggled and sipped at her bottle, eye's roaming the room. Tears slipped from her eyes and Steve felt his own burn. **** was a mess. She used a sleeve to wipe at her nose and her smile was shaky.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I redecorated, Steve will love it.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera flipped and **** showed off the wallpaper of porn. The condo looked trashed and luggage was open on the living room floor half packed and takeout piled on the coffee table.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I figure since he loved to fuck random pussy he'd like this theme. I call it *Whore of Narcissism*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera swivels and zooms into a familiar picture of the woman laid out and the hand holding the bottle points at the woman.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Not her. She not a whore Tiny. Ok!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera swivels to another portrait of Steve's face.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>He's a cunt faced whore.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera switches and **** is giggling again.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Shhh. Look what I did. Put it it on the fridge door, that's where I keep the fish sticks.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Bucky snorts and Steve barely refrains from giving the man the finger.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>See. Cunt whore faced.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
**** giggles</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Don't tell him but he can't eat pussy. He can't, he misses the clit. Like how do you miss this?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The phone tilts and Steve swears as she's wearing practically nothing. It wasn't her sexy underwear but the shear laced thong left little to be hidden.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>It's right there, see it pokes out a bit too.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
**** bumps her pussy with the bottom of edge of the wine bottle.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>How can he miss it?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
"It gets better." Bucky happily munches on a cookie.<br/>
"Fuck you."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Look. Just look.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
There's a thunk as the bottle was set down and **** shoves aside her underwear and it was a crooked close up of her manicured pussy.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>How is this not buffet worthy? My pussy tastes like sin yet he treats it like a McD's drive through. My pussy is not a Big Mac! It's MSG!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The phone jerks up back to her face and she's angry.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Chinese buffet MSG quality. My pussy is it's own zodiac sign ok!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Bucky's shoulders are shaking and Steve is mortified.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Maybe he likes her sauce though?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera points to his head between the girls legs.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>He never spends forever with me but with her... I got so many pictures of her and he is just there. I have a buffet he can eat from and he chooses this...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Her hand smacks on a breast.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>She's hot Bucky. Look at her. She's fucking perfect and her tits are fucking perfect. You see them? Nipples spaced perfectly, bigger than his hands, kuddos to whoever worked on her, she's a fucking art piece, I wanna know her surgeon, I want tits like hers.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The camera shifts and **** holds the camera up at an angle downward as she unhooks her bra with one hand and slips one arm out while it dangles from the other and she's touching herself.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>See one's smaller.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
"Did you..." Steve couldn't get it out as he watched his fiance complain about her breasts on camera to his best friend. Brother.<br/>
"Fuck her?" Bucky crushes his empty soda can, "I'm not you. If I had that in my bed I wouldn't get complaints about my mouth."</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>... at least she's hot you know. If he's going to fuck another bitch at least she's beautiful. I'd die if he downgraded you know. He fucked her in the office you know. Her office. She's beautiful and educated and I'm a mess</strong></em></span>.</p><p><br/>
The wine bottle was back in her hands and she took a long swallow uncaring that she was half naked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I'm sorry Tiny. Bucky. I'm... This... I should delete this one but my battery is gonna die so fuck it. I'm leaving. When you see Steve punch him. I can't be there when he gets back. I'll kill him.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
She sipped her wine and her brows furrow.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>She has to be on some low carb keto diet... I don't think I can drink those green smoothies but I would have. I could look like a porn star! I can look plastic too!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Her eyes go wide before she blinks and frowns.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I can get wigs and wear those waist thingy's and change names... We could have role played. I would have called him daddy or - or - dirty stuff. I could have been his whore you know. I'm not a basic bitch Tiny. If she were my friend she'd teach me to not choke!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
**** shakes her head and takes another swig.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I want to hate her but she... Bucky she was crying. He lied to her, for two months he lied to her, and she brought me ice cream Bucky. I couldn't hit her. She got me chocolate.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Her eyes narrowed and the sadness was swept away.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I want to hurt him. Rip his heart out through his ass and shove it down his throat! I planned it too, killing him. Got explosives... was gonna put a trigger thing on it and boom. Take out the whole floor.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
**** makes a boom noise before flopping on the couch atop folded clothes, her wine bottle gone from her hands.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Neighbors got a kid downstairs and... Kids... No kids.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
She rubs her face, tears leaving tracks and her breadth hitches and she's doing her best to not break down.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I was right. I told you there's no such thing as happily ever after. I told you they're all the same. I'm...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Her breath hitches and she's staring into the lens. Broken.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>I'm not perfect Bucky, I'm not her but I loved him. I believed him. You said... Said he was good and I be-believed you cuz I trusted you and I want... Wanted... I deserve to be loved. I am good enough... I'm good... Right? Bucky... Why... Why am I not good enough? what did I do wrong? I... I... I'm sorry.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
The phone tumbles and the screen goes dark but Steve can't hold back his own tears as he hears her sob before it cuts off completely.<br/>
What had he done?<br/>
How did he fix this?<br/>
Can he fix this?</p><p>End... ish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are we thinking Bucky/reader if i do a 'part 2'.<br/>Steve gets no second chance btw but we can pretend he does if it makes you feel better. </p><p>I read alot of reader stories and a lot (most) are forgiven fics and follow a particular trope that I want to tweak and call my own.<br/>We'll just call it a <b>hot mess with a helmet</b> for safety.<br/>Which is totally me. So. Besos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>